


The hardest night

by thehierofgryffindor



Series: After the fall [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehierofgryffindor/pseuds/thehierofgryffindor
Summary: John has a hard time dealing with Sherlocks jump. He does not feel well, and struggles with a lot of things.(My first ever work, please leave a comment!)





	The hardest night

The hardest night The club is empty. Of course, the clock is past midnight. He doesn’t even know why he is still there. The closing time is at eleven. He is alone. The barman left, he just looked at him, gave him another glass and left him alone with his fifth week-olds. The glass is almost empty. Just as John. The alcohol has moderated the emptiness the evening, but he is now on the backside of the medal: the hangover from days of drinking. John decides it is time to go, he can`t stay here over the night.

Outside, London is cold. The autumn can be felt all over the country, but in London, it is colder and darker than ever.

John walks out in the evening. Even at the street, he is alone. The Londoners are clearly anywhere else than there. A single cab is to be seen in the end of the avenue. John wonders if he should take it, and get home to his flat. The wind blows thru his jumper- his jacket is gone. The cab is driving against him, and his arm are stretched out. The cab stops, and John goes in. “Baker street” he says to the cabbie. “Home” he says to himself.

John struggles watching London pass by outside of the windows. It is to familiar. Thanks to the alcohol, he only sees shadows. The cab passes an ambulance, and Johns heart stops. He hasn’t seen an ambulance since Sherlock. “Sherlock?” he whispers. The name felt way to familiar, and way too painful. Studently, the cab stops in front of a small café. He is at Baker street. The cabbie turns around, and John gives him the money he wants. “Sherlock” he whispers again, as it will bring him back if he just says it enough. The step out of the cab is hard with the thought on Sherlock on his mind. His legs are heavy like stone, and his stomach are turning. 221 are shining out from the door, and John takes a step forward. The cab drives away from him. There are no lights in 221B, neither in Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

It is dark. It comforts John, in a weird way. Baker street is dead, just like Sherlock. It won`t be light in John either, when Baker street is dark. The street is dark as his soul, broken as his heart. The pain is his heart is overwhelming. It is almost worse than when he got shot. His entire body is shaking, and he needs to sit down. His legs are taking him to the door of Baker street, and his legs collapse in the doorway. Tears are pressing out in his eyes, and his breath are getting short. His body is ice cold, and tears are running down his face. The breath does not get to his lungs, and John starts to hyperventilate. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock” he says, as the picture of the consulting detective forms in Johns head. Not a nice picture. The picture of him, lying dead on the ground. The picture of John standing over him, at the rooftop, as he was the one who pushed him. John opens his eyes, but cannot get the pictures out of his head. His hands are shaking more than ever, and he uses them to grab the little box in his pocket. He grabs two pills, and swallow them dry. The effects are to be felt immediately. He leans his head against the door, and closes his eyes. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sher…lock” John says as he falls asleep on the cold pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, my first ever work! Hopefully, We will have a bit of JohnLock later, so please comment if you like/does not like this part. I also want to say that English is not my first lanuage, but I really want to get better, so feel free to tell me wrong on the lanage!


End file.
